Incomplete
by Roko-Chan
Summary: Gwen starts to think that Torchwood isn't all that "special"- until she gets caught up in a huge mess- and ends up in a jail alone with Jack for a week. No food. No air. Just eachother, and what they share.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and Gwen**

_Chapter One: Incomplete_

**Attention: **This contains spoilers for the season! If you don't want to know, then turn your head away now! But nothing has happened after the two's death. The rest is made up!

After Owen's and Toshiko's death, I couldn't help but realize that life was too short. I had lost two of my best friends. Toshiko had been a quiet one. I never realized how lucky I was to have known her. I never appreciated her.

But Owen. Oh, Owen. I appreciated him- well, enough to sleep with him once or twice. And lets not forget hiding in that little compartment when that Cyber woman attacked us. Poor Ianto, that was an experiment gone _bad_. Because of that, I got a rip in my favorite jeans. The right pocket to be exact. I was wearing them tonight.

But in Torchwood, you learn to accept these things. Life is life, and it's short. It's a piece of rubbish, actually. You need to live life well. To have fun in life. Because after that, it's darkness.

I'm alone in the hub now, at least I think. It's so scary being here alone. Especially with the weevils out in the confinement area. What if they got loose?

I picked up Pizza for the team, but they weren't nowhere to be found when I got back. I looked at my watch. 8:03. Ah, bollocks! I yelped. Rhys is probably wondering where the hell I'm at!

I looked over to Toshiko's computer. A pop up appeared. I put the pizza down and looked at the message. It was handwritten. A scanner was used for this- or a tablet.

_We're still alive!_

I raised an eyebrow. What was this? Who was still alive? No, it couldn't be Tosh or Owen. The both of them were dead for good, right? But that's when I heard Toshiko's voice coming from the computer's monitor.

"Jack, Ianto… Gwen!" The familiar yet warm voice paused, then continued up again. "We're still alive! We're at the meat factory. Come get us now!" The voice was strange. It was definitely Tosh's voice. But every word seemed different from the other. Either higher, or lower. Something was up. But I had to see if it was Tosh. I grabbed the pizza and placed it on the counter. I then put my cell-phone in my pocket, then, grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

_Meat factory… meat factory… where the hell was that? _I looked to my right as I got into my car. No sign with the word 'meat' on it. But then I remembered.

Rhys… and that blubbery alien! The old meat factory... I drove as fast as I could to the desired location. I recorded Tosh's words on my phone.

As I pulled up to the factory, a shadow of a skinny figure appeared. It was Toshiko Sato's figure, definitely. But was that Tosh? I grabbed a gun I found on the seat, and hid it in my coat- slowly walking toward that so-called Toshiko Sato.

"Who are you?" I spoke, voice trembling. No answer. "I said who are you?" It was that deadly pause- the same one that kept our names, and her message apart._ "Jack, Ianto… Gwen."_

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I yelled. My voice broke in half- my face red. It was about 8:45 now- it was dark out. Dark enough to not see anybody's expression. Enough to blind my eyes from seeing that person's face who called themselves Tosh.

The atmosphere turned to cold. Dark. Lonesome. That person wasn't Tosh. A light shone on the pavement, but that mysterious person was behind it. She- or he- was still unseen. I took a step back.

Someone was behind me. Waiting. I fell back into it's arms. I couldn't escape. Screaming wouldn't help. We were too far away from the road. I tried to get my cell phone. It must have fallen out.

"AH SHIT! I FORGOT I WORE THESE FUCKIN' PANTS!" I slapped my knee with my free hand.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck!" I screamed. **It** carried me off someplace. Someplace dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, shit. Oh, just fuckin' great." I whispered. I woke up and was in a cellar. A little light was on; it was flashing on and off. It made the shadows on the wall dance.

But of course this was Torchwood for you. That's how it goes. "Damn, I was idiotic." I spoke to myself. I was the only company I had. Those people were probably long gone. And if they weren't, I was scared as hell for when they would walk in.

No, the stupid basterds didn't tie me up or anything. I was free to do whatever I wanted. Oh, but I wished Jack was here. To talk to, to spend the time with. I didn't even bother trying to open the door, since I knew it wouldn't.

_Oh, Jack. Captain Jack. He who knows all. Yet doesn't tell us crap. Then he leaves with the team without even telling me. Oh, just FUCK ME! _I slowly got up and sat on the bench in the tiny little room I was locked in. There was a toilet in the room, but I was scared what they would do to it since it was in the wall. They might sample it to see if it is the 'real Gwen' or the 'fake Gwen'.

After 45 minutes had passed, I heard a familiar voice make some crude sex joke. I got up and looked through a tiny little glass window. They were bringing that person in here. I widened my eyes as I said in my head, "Jack?" I smiled and sat back down on the floor, trying to look gloomy. God had heard my prayers. Jack was just what I wanted!

Jack had walked into the room- no, pushed into the room. I looked up at him.

"So, they didn't like your sex jokes, huh?" I said, smiling.

"No, but I tried." He responded, making a "oops" face.

He sat down next to me. "You know, you were just what I wished for." I looked at him. Our faces were about 2 inches from each others. I smiled, and looked back at the ground. "Why? I can throw sex jokes at you all night, and I'm sure you'll be the only one who listens to me. No matter how bad they are." He giggled.

"Why is that?" I asked. Utterly confused. Jack responded lightly, "Because that's how you are." Jack smiled. I knew I needed to get something off my chest. "Jack." I rested my head on his shoulder, cautiously. "I love you." I didn't take my head off his shoulder, just kind of kept it there. I waited for a response, instead he just pulled me closer.

"I love you too. But I don't think we're meant to be together. You have Rhys. And I have…"

"Nobody, huh? Or is it Ianto. Jack, we are meant to be together. We have to make it happen. I love you, Jack. And no one cares what I say. I'm in love with you. Everyone tries to pull me away, but they don't know how I really feel."

Jack slowly pulled me in closer, and bent his head down to kiss me. He held me in close, and I could feel my skin feel all tingly inside.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I responded, separating our jealous lips. "I love you so much Jack." I connected our lips again. I didn't care why or how he came here, I'll ask him that later. As long as he's here now.


	3. Chapter 3

After we kissed, I just sat there- staring at the wall. I turned my head to face Jack. "How did you find me?" I rested my head once again on his shoulder. Jack stayed silent for awhile, and then started to talk. "We pulled up and saw pizza on the counter," Jack giggled, and continued, "Ianto suggested that we eat it, but when he put it into his mouth, he started to break out. He was allergic to it!" Jack sighed. I didn't think it was too funny. It was kind of kinky.

"We wanted to know where you are, so we looked for you everywhere. But then Ianto saw that your car was gone. Then the cell-phone told us something was wrong. I looked through it for test messages. Then I went to the recordings after seeing Rhys's disturbing texts." My face blushed red. "Oh. GOD! Sorry you had to see that! But, continue on-" Jack licked his lips, and began once again. "We heard the 'Tosh' scandal. I told Ianto to stay there, and If I didn't come back in an hour or so come get me."

"Jack."

"Yea-huh?"

"Remember the day I opened the Rift?"

Jack's face turned scarlet. He licked his lips once again, then sighed. "Yep."

"Why did you make that remark about me spending half the time in Owen's bed?"

Jack turned away, and got up. "Because. I was only stating the obvious truth, and-" He stopped. "What?" I asked. I wanted to know this desperately. "Huh?" I forced a smile. "I was jealous." He pointed his chin at me. "I was jealous ever since you first laid eyes on Owen." Oh. That made sense. I started to crack up laughing. "What were you going to come up with as a pick-up line the first time I went into Torchwood?" Jack looked surprised. "Well, hopefully something leading to something like this-" Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the floor. He started to lift my shirt up. I caught his hand. "Oh, no you don't. Not in a cellar. That's kinky." I smiled, and pecked his lips. "How about your room in the Torchwood building when we get back?"

"But what if we don't? I never had sex with you, Gwen, honey. Dear. I'd like to if we'd be stuck here forever." I made a lopsided face. "You don't want just my sex, do you?" I grabbed his face and pecked it again.

We were interrupted by a voice I had heard long ago. A voice I made a vow to remember. Jack ran up to the door, to look out the window. It was Dr. Jones! With some man with sideburns I did not recognize, a girl with red hair, Ianto, and some of my former police side-kicks!

Ianto opened the door. But instead of running out, Jack looked back and said, "tonight…" as he winked. He held out his hand for me to grasp. "Let's get out of here." Ianto had to be invasive, and he grabbed Jack away, and made an effort to kiss him.

Martha smiled. "Back again, I am." she said to me. She turned away and stun-gunned a guard trying to choke her. Most of them were dead. Except one. The man with the sideburns ran up to me. He told me to get into the car, but I refused.

"What's your name?" I spoke.

"I'm a Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

_A doctor…_

Well, that was enough for me, at the time. We killed the last one off. Or so we thought. Jack went back to our cellar to sample the fungi around the "toilet." I followed after him. Others split up to check the other chambers in that same floor. I never got a chance to talk to him, so I went in the room with him. An alarm went off and the doors closed- we were locked again. I noticed a window showing us what was happening in the next room. I peeked in, and saw Doctor Jones and that man claiming he was a doctor there. "Jack, do you know that man with the sideburns?" I asked impatiently.

"He's my doctor. Doctor Who is his name." He looked at me with a crooked smile. "Tell me about him." I asked eagerly. "Well, he's a time lord. He's in the same kind of business as us. I was under his care for a while. That's how I knew Martha. Another person I knew was Rose." I stared deeply into Jack's eyes. "So, he's co-dependant?" I asked. "What?" Jack responded, bewildered. "Nothing.Is his name really the Doctor?"

"Of course not. He's from another planet- an alien. His real name is Doctor Who." Jack came closer too me. "Wow. Good looking for an alien." I remarked. Jack's face went blank. "What?! I thought we **loved** each other here!" He said. I sat down on the same, cold floor again. "No, I mean for an alien. Not my type, you see. But could easily outrun a weevil on looks." I busted out laughing, as Jack did.

"You think they could see us if we had sex?" I asked. Jack laid down gently next to me, and we began.

* * *

EXTRA PART: JONES AND THE DOCTOR ARE STUCK IN THE CELLAR! WHAT DO THEY DO TO OCCUPY THEIR TIME?

_The Doctor is a Pervert! :o_

Martha sat down as the doctor examined the room closely. He tried numerous times to open the door with his sonic-screwdriver, but it didn't work. It was too-- weak. Which was oddly strange enough. "What are we going to do now?" Martha patted the floor with her hands. The doctor's head flew up. "Huh." He mumbled something, but Martha couldn't understand. "There's a window up heeerreeee…. Let's see if we can spot the others…" The doctor looked to his left, where Martha was sitting, helplessly. "Oh, now that's brilliant!" Martha looked up; the doctor was watching something through the window he thoroughly enjoyed. He made many mixed up faces. He was interested!

"Who do you see in there?" Martha got up, but could not see the window, since the doctor was hogging it. "It's Jack and Gwen! It looks like they're having a little party of their own!" Martha pushed him away and looked in.

"OH GOD! THAT'S SICK!" Martha shook her face as if she had seen a monster. "You are a pervert, Doctor!"

The doctor walked around the room, mumbling: "Oh, I didn't know he had such great moves! I should have been better to him. I might have gotten some action…" He was hopeless. Martha just shrugged her shoulders.

"**At least someone is having a good time!"**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, unsure of what had happened the night before. I could barely remember what had happened. Jack lay still asleep on the floor, next to me with slow, even breaths. I put an arm around him, and kissed his cheek, which managed to open his eyes for half a second.

"Gwen…" his voice trailed off for a while. A tiny smile came upon his face as he got up. He kissed my lips gently, and hung his head over my naked body. When he got back up, I put a shirt over my bare chest, and slipped on some underwear. It was still dark in the cellar. Jack had handed me my cell phone yesterday, so I checked it. It was 4:00.

I heard a loud knock on the wall next to us. I got up to look out the window and saw Martha. "Well, hello Martha Jones!" I mouthed. The window only showed her face.

"How was it?" She asked.

"What?" I replied, "How was what?"

"You know…" I smile came upon her face.

I could feel my face get hot. "What?" It was like I forgot every word except that one.

"Who is that?" I heard Jack say from behind me.

"Gotta go." I whispered back to Martha.

"No one. Just a pal." I spoke to Jack, softly.

As I watched Jack walk around the room, I had seen his face harden. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Just looking for any clue I can find, really."

"Oh." He kept walking around the room. He swept off some dust from the wall, and stared at it for a while. While I as waiting, I stared through the window leading to the hallway. I checked the knob again, and it wouldn't budge. Fear had overcome my body for a split second. My deep thoughts were interrupted by Jack. "You see this?"

"What?" I yelped. His deep voice had taken me by surprise.

"It's dust." His voice lowered. "Looks like they don't clean this place. Often. And quit being so jumpy. You're starting to worry me!" A smirk popped up on his face and left as soon as it came.

"Oh. Sorry." I cracked a smile.

Jack walked around again, looking at the wall. "This place is disgusting. They need to hire an exterminator too." He turned around. The smile was no longer on his face. "Ew, don't gross me out like that! Wait, what is that?" I pointed to a grey, pentagon-shaped-box that lay on the floor. It had the number 6 on it.

Jack walked up to it and smiled. "This is our way out, or at least I think. Get the doctor's attention, will ya?"

I started to the tiny window, and knocked on it. "DOCTOR WHO!" The man with sideburns walked up to the window.

"Urm, my name's Doctor. Not with a 'who'. Who told you that?!" He responded. I gave Jack a glare, who was laughing in the corner. "Jack, will ya, please, be serious?" The doctor looked angry.

"What is this?" Jack asked the doctor, who was scratching the back of his head furiously. I could barely hear the doctor relpy, since the wall was very thick.

"Probleh' how long we have until the doors open. But what does that mean, hours, minutes, days, weeks, months… possibly…"

"Possibly WHAT?" I asked. My heart was pounding.

"Possibly… years."


	6. Chapter 6

"Years?" I dropped to the floor. I couldn't say anything else. "Gwen. Honey. That's only **possible**. We know it's not seconds. And five minutes passed, so we can't say it's minutes. It might be hours." Jack bent over and kissed me on the cheek. "Shhh… it's okay." I hugged him back. "I'm scared."

"Well, don't be. I think it's only hours." He gave me a reassuring smile. With him, I don't feel scared.

**6 HOURS LATER…**

"Well, we **know** it's not hours!" Jack giggled. I gave him a death glance. "Wow. If looks could kill…!"

"SHUT UP JACK!" I hissed. The doctor was looong asleep by now. I took a glance at my cell phone. We got locked in here at 12:15. It was 12:13. "Hey Jack, in two minutes, eh, wait. Make that one, we can see if that counter goes by days!"

Jack counted down. "53...52...51...50..." A smile came upon his face. "That'll mean we'll only be here for A WEEK!" My stomach took two flips of joy! "37...36...35...34...33...32...31...30!" The seconds seemed to last forever, until we got to the single digits. Then they flew by. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

My eyes didn't blink. I needed to see that number change for myself! Or, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

When Jack said one, the number turned to a five! We had exactly five days left! This was so much better than 6 years! It made me jump for joy!

"Isn't that great, Jack?" I asked.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"What are we going to eat?"

I stared at him for a while. Clueless of what to say.

"Well, I dunno."

"Exactly. Lets also hope that we don't run outta air."

My heart started to pound again. I thought he would be happy like me. But something had always made Jack like that. He always had to think of the bad side first, instead of thinking of the good side.

"Well. Then. We better think of something. I can call Rhys."

"No. Not your shitty husband. It's your fault we got in here anyway. So just-"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH CALLIN RHYS, JACK? You know, I am pretty bummed out that we are in here too. So shut your mouth up."

Jack hadn't said anything in a while. I buried my head in my knees. I wanted to cry. But I had too much hatred in me. I tried to call Rhys.

"Signals down."

"Gwen."

"I don't want to hear it."

Jack got up and walked to the corner.

"You know, we get along fine. And then-"

Jack shook his head in disappointment.

"I know." He took a long sigh, and walked over to me.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Is that really Jack? The one who will **apologize**?"

"Stop it." He walked back to the corner, and buried his head in his hands.

He stayed like that for hours.


End file.
